Amor Bipolar
by Pandaphrenia
Summary: Iván Braginski está muy enamorado de Wang Yao, lástima que sufra una bipolaridad tan extrema que cause problemas a ello. ¿Será capaz de aceptar la realidad? ¿O seguirá sumido en el eterno invierno? ¿Como influirá su bipolaridad en sus sentimientos hacía Yao?. Un Fic de Psicología, dolor, miedo, pero con un tierno romance.
1. Chapter 1

**ATENCIÓN:**

-Ni Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

-Es mi primer RoChu, y mi primer fic que cuelgo en Fanfiction. Estaría feliz únicamente con que alguien lo disfrute.

Y ahora sí, disfrutenlo:

* * *

**AMOR BIPOLAR**

_CAPÍTULO I: ¿POR QUÉ ME TEMEN?_

La taza cayó estrepitosamente y el té se esparcía con rapidez por el suelo del despacho. Uno de los criados de la casa Braginski se alteró al escuchar tal estruendo y aterrorizado entro en el despacho olvidándose de llamar antes.

-¿Qué ha pasado, señor?- dijo, temblando, Edward Bon Vock

-Oh… simplemente se me ha resbalado la taza de té y se ha caído…-sonrió Iván Braginski con una de esas sonrisas falsas, aunque no fuera consciente de ello.

Edward calló y pasaron unos eternos minutos en silencio. Observó como el señor Braginski miraba, conteniéndose, el té. El sirviente estonio, se asustó.

-¡Toris!- Gritó- ¿Puedes traer una fregona y una escoba?- Esperaba que su compañero le hubiese escuchado, pues no pensaba dejar al señor sólo, mientras miraba de aquella mirada tan intensa el desastre ocurrido.

En unos minutos el estonio ya se encontraba fregando el suelo y recogiendo los fragmentos de la taza.

-Tenga cuidado, todavía pueden quedar algunos trozos muy pequeños- Dijo al acabar

-No te preocupes…

-¿Le tiemblan las manos? ¿Se encuentra bien?

-Sí, ya te he dicho que se me resbaló, me distraje y ocurrió.

-Ya…- No siguió con el tema, parecía un terreno peligroso- No se olvide de la reunión de esta tarde.

Edward se retiró.

Iván preparó los papeles para la reunión. Con la mirada perdida observó un hermoso girasol que tenía en un jarrón. Lo cogió y se marchó de casa. Solo tenía que coger un avión Rusia-Copenhague.

En unas horas ya se encontraba ahí, en la hermosa ciudad danesa. Pero no tenía tiempo para disfrutar de aquel lugar, tenía prisa.

No tardo en estar frente al imponente edificio donde se celebraba la reunión. Decididamente entró. Había bastante ajetreo pero encontró el sitio indicado, donde ponía "Iván Braginski".

Se sentó, y espero, con una enorme sonrisa, a que la reunión diese comienzo. No gustaba de escuchar al norteamericano hablar y gritar, pero debía hacerlo aunque su mirada se fuese inconscientemente al chico que tenía enfrente: Wang Yao. Yao estaba tomando algunos apuntes, sin prestar mucha atención, como la mayoría de la sala. Iván esperaba a que sus miradas se cruzasen, pero no ocurrió… Tampoco podía esperar a que ocurriese… Pero mantenía su sonrisa. Aquella tenebrosa sonrisa llena de dolor.

El encuentro transcurrió entre discusiones y desacuerdos, como siempre, y al final, a causa de todo eso, dieron por concluida la reunión sin haber aclarado nada. En todas pasaba eso, era difícil que todos se pusiesen de acuerdo sin que cediesen algunos… La multitud empezó a prepararse para marchar. El ruso decidió actuar en esos instantes, apretó el tallo de la flor con fuerza y empezó a moverse mientras ese confundido corazón latía.

-¡Yao!- Grito- Hola- prosiguió una vez estaba a menos distancia.

-¡Aiyaah! Ho-Hola Iván-aru- Contestó asustado e incomodo, Yao.

-..Eh… ¿Qué tal?... Hacía algún tiempo que no nos veíamos…- Sonrió

-…Bien… -respondió. Perdona tengo prisa…. Aru…- se excusó

-Ah… Te entiendo-Su voz sonaba con más tristeza-… Bueno… Solo venía a darte esto- Le entregó el girasol, que el otro acepto confuso.

-Eh… Gracias-aru- Solo dijo eso mientras aceleraba el ritmo y se marchaba.

Iván dio media vuelta, porque mirar la escena le haría sentir dolor, dolor por aquella cara de terror. ¿Por qué la gente le miraba atemorizada? ¿Qué mal les había hecho?… Era lo único que se preguntaba.

* * *

**Notas:**

Tal vez este primer capítulo no sea muy entretenido, pero no juzguen el fic por su primer capítulo, por favor.

Acepto todo tipo de críticas constructivas, pero no me gustan los comentarios de mal gusto.

Muchas gracias por leerlo.


	2. Chapter 2

**ATENCIÓN:**

-Ni Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

-Es mi primer RoChu, y mi primer fic que cuelgo en Fanfiction. Estaría feliz únicamente con que alguien lo disfrute.

Y aquí el segundo capítulo:

* * *

**AMOR BIPOLAR**

_CHARAPTER II:_

Iván se quedó la noche en vela. "¿Qué daño hago?" "¿Por qué doy miedo?"… Se preguntaba continuamente. No lo comprendía, no podía entenderlo. Una enorme rabia le cubrió su cuerpo lentamente, estaba confundido, dolorido…

Se levantó por su instinto. No era él. Había dejado de ser el dulce Iván y se había convertido en el temido señor Braginski. Ni él mismo sabía quien era. Solo tenía unas incontenibles ganas de crear dolor y destrucción, de producir lo que él no comprendía…

Su rostro era confuso, el autentico de un psicópata. Parecía seguir las señas de unos cuervos negros, los mismos anunciantes de la muerte. Muerte, destrucción,… su interior era un caos de sentimientos horribles. Abrió el armario y rebuscó hasta encontrar una vieja tubería con sangre seca de victimas anteriores. Salió de su habitación, con la tubería en la mano. No era consciente de nada, no quería asesinar a nadie por un motivo, solo quería oír gemidos de dolor.

Se dirigió a la habitación de los sirvientes. Ahí estaban durmiendo plácidamente, excepcionando Edward, que reflexiona sobre lo de la mañana. Iván al observar que estaba despierto, no dudo en agarrarle del cuello y presionarlo contra la pared con una velocidad admirable.

-Dime… Tu me aprecias ¿No?- Sonreía, pero con una sonrisa psicópata, obsesiva, asesina…

-Cla-claro…- Dijo temblando de terror, y con dificultad debido a que se ahogaba.

-Y… ¿Yao me quiere?

-E-eso.. y-yo n-no lo s-e…

El ruso le golpeó con la tubería en la mano con la que el estonio intentaba sacar la mano de su señor de su cuello. Tal fue el impacto que comenzó a sangrar. Edward gritó. Iván contemplo como caía la sangre, gota tras gota, como impactaba contra el suelo, como se esparcía…

Los otros se despertaron por el grito, y al ver lo sucedido, no pudieron evitar chillar del pánico, también. Toris le tapó los ojos al menor e intento tranquilizarle pues estaba temblando, estaba pálido. Pero el lituano estaba igual de asustado que el letón. Mientras, el estonio estaba ya en su recta final.

Iván se giró y les observaba mientras dejaba caer al ya desmayado Edward. Toris corrió hacia su compañero. El ruso solo observaba al letón, que estaba blanco. Intentó caminar, pero Iván calló de rodillas al suelo exhausto, al tiempo parecía recuperarse. Poco a poco se tranquilizaba, pero cuando tomaba más consciencia del entorno, más nervioso se volvía. Miró confundido la sangre y al estonio desmayado, y por último a su mano agarrando una tubería impregnada de sangre reciente. Estaba horrorizado. ¿Qué había pasado? No lo entendía, no podía comprender aquel cambio repentino de su ser. Había vuelto a ser aquel niño atrapado en el cuerpo de un adulto, el que no comprendía su mente, ni su problema. Soltó la tubería con rapidez y alejándose de ella, corrió y corrió, porque quería escapar, huir de él mismo.

Se tumbó en su cama y se tapo completamente con el nórdico. Fugaces recuerdos de tristeza carmesí pasaban por su mente. Solo quería caer dormido y despertar por la mañana diciendo: "solo fue un sueño", pero no, era imposible, porque sabía que era real, y sabía que no dormiría en toda la noche.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Iván se despertó muy temprano. Lucía tranquilo pero todavía esta preocupado por lo de anoche. La mente humana es así de idiota. Tiene un problema del que no es consciente, lo ve, lo siente, no lo entiende, se asusta y no lo comprende, entonces huye, huye todo el tiempo aunque sea una huida eterna.

Braginski se vistió y silenciosamente salió de la casa. Se tapó con la bufanda hasta la boca, era un día muy frío. Fue en dirección al aeropuerto y una vez dentro observó la hora. Las ocho menos diez de la mañana. Aun tenía diez minutos antes de que saliese su avión. Espero en la sala, pensando en lo ocurrido y sobretodo en la expresión de Yao del anterior día. Sabía que estaba incomodo y que veía algo de terror…. Recordó su mirada, que le había mirado con preocupación y dulzura, esa dulzura para no atormentarle. Yao se preocupaba por él. Entonces Iván comprendió que Yao no tenía terror de él, entonces, otra cosa era la que le tenía intranquilo. Quiso saber el que. Pero no tenía más tiempo para pensar, ya eran las ocho.

Enseñó su pasaporte antes de entrar y seguidamente se sentó en el primer asiento que vio. Al lado de él se sentó una chica de apenas trece años. Su hermana y su madre estaban justo en el de al lado. La niña le miró asustada y él le dedico una sonrisa. Miró por la ventana, como se alejaba del suelo. Ojala pudiese alejarse para siempre…

-¿Cómo te llamas?-Cortó sus pensamientos la niña, que tal vez por asegurar confianza lo soltó.

-Eh… Iván ¿Y tú?-Contestó como si fuese un igual.

-Inna-Respondió- ¿Por qué viajas a China? ¿

-Voy a ver a un amigo…-Dijo con aire de preocupación-… El viaje es muy largo-sacó un papel y un bolígrafo- ¿Quieres jugar al tres en raya?

Inna asintió con la cabeza.

* * *

Bueno, este capítulo no me acaba de convencer del todo tal vez, pero intenter mejorar. Siento mucho la tardanza pero es que no sabía como se colgaba y aparte canvié muchas cosas de este capítulo.

**Srta. Honda:** -muere de amor- *_* compañera!obviamente que lo conquistará e_é Muchas gracias por lo animos.

**Ann Aseera:** Ya sabía que eras tú xD. Bueno aquí tienes a los Bálticos (?). Gracias por los animos, en serio, son un gran apoyo *_*

**IreneRodrigez:** Gracias. Me alegra que te haya parecido interesante *^*. Si, se harán uno (?) juajua. Muchas gracias otra vez.

**SAKURITA HIWATARI:** Muchas gracias por la oportunidad, espero no defraudarte.

**IchyBerriZ:** ¡Aww Gracias! :3 que bien que te pareciera lindo, lo hice con esa intención. Espero que disfrutes de este capítulo también... Aunque tal vez es menos lindo (?)

**MidorikawaxRyuuji:** Sí, ahora lo he tenido en cuenta, y se ve que la inquietud de Yao no es por el ser de Iván (ya se vera porque). Ha sido una critíca muy constructiva para mi, y de echo canvie bastante este capitulo, que ya tenía en mente, gracias a tu comentario. Espero recibir más opiniones de las tuyas. Gracias por el apoyo. xDD Si, ¡Viva el Rochu! ^_^)/

Bueno, muchas gracias a todos, sois un amor.


End file.
